


Escape from Darkwall

by TheGirlInGlasses1444



Category: This is original.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlInGlasses1444/pseuds/TheGirlInGlasses1444
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Max Genson was locked away for a murder he didn't comit. Now he's in a prison that no-one has escaped from in its entire 132 year operation. He needs to try to prove his innocence, but can he do the impossible and escape Darkwall Prison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape from Darkwall

**Author's Note:**

> This is yet another original work by the hands of my good friend, Clay Elston. The characters, plot, and everything else here belong to him. I take two percent of the credit. :p

On a rock, a mile from the shore, surrounded by shark infested wat-- No, that's corny and overused. Nevermind. I'll start somewhere else.

Let me introduce myself. My name is Max Genson. Also known by the guards as P-2936. I was in prison for the murder of my best friend. Only, I didn't do it. Yeah, yeah, I know. They all say that. But I'm not lying. And I can prove it. All you have to do is listen.

Anyway, big rock, shark infested water, mile from shore, yada yada yada. Point is, this prison had been running for 132 years without a single escape. My goal was to break that streak.

But how does one break out of a solid, isolated prison? Well the answer is simple. You break  _in_ first. Now, I know, this sounds stupid, but just hear me out.

They're so damn focused on keeping us from getting out, hardly any attention goes to people coming in. The plan was to get someone on the outside to come in under cover as a guard and lay supplies throughout to help in the escape. Then, set up a distraction, gather the supplies, slip on a disguise and walk out the door.

This wasn't my plan, of course, but I was there when it went down. Let's just say that it didn't work out. Quite a few inmates got hurt and three got executed. I took it as a lesson: this will not be easy. But let me start from the beginning.


End file.
